


Arise (& Don't Stay Down)

by mihrsuri



Series: Tudor Alternative Universes [1]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Matriarchy AU, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Thomas Cromwell politely turns down the offer to be a concubine. A short glimpse into an alternative universe in which women are in charge not men.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lionesses Regnant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798961) by [FalconHonour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHonour/pseuds/FalconHonour). 



> This AU was definitely inspired by Lionesses Regnant by FalconHonour though it's a different universe than their work. I have way too many world building thoughts about this as well (available on my tumblr). A content note for sexual harassment and shitty thoughts/judgement about extra martial sex that the author most definitely does not agree with.

I am not, Thomas Cromwell says politely (he must be polite), going to be your lover - though it is a great honour that your graces eye should fall on me I feel that I am unworthy of such attentions. 

(He does not say, I will not be your bed warmer to be thrown away afterwards which is what happens to all the men who fall into your bed most gracious lady - and I will not do such a thing - I have seen the way those who do are spoken of, as being reckless, not fit to be husbands and manage a household if they will simply fall into bed with whichever woman will have them - no matter the lady who might have a dozen lovers even after marriage. And I am already common born and thus they all expect me to be a bed mate for a scrap of comfort). 

(Of course no one has ever asked why that might be) 

The Duchess in question is angry of course but he has read her correctly - she will sneer privately about the commoner who offered himself to her but she will never admit in public that she gave a common born man the chance to offer and will therefore keep silent. Eventually she might even forget about it. 

(It was one of the lessons that Wolsey had taught him back in Cardinal Larke’s household - how to give an answer such as that without offending (or at least to the point of being shamed in public) and how to rise regardless. “And Thomas, you will go far” he’d said and it had pleased him. The Cardinal could not have married him of course but she’d given him security - houses, estates, the legal care of their children. It’s what Thomas Cromwell wants for himself, if he cannot have a marriage but he wants a marriage more than anything. He has seen what can happen without). 

So Thomas simply went on with his studies and thought no more of the Duchess (who had after all simply glimpsed him on the road and had her fancy taken). He had travelled across the continent (as a mercenary at first but then as a secretary) and had returned to England to further his abilities as a lawyer and translator - planning to rise to one of the private secretaries and chief clerks who supported and worked with the monarchs. And it mattered to him, to be able to do this, however limited the scope of work open to him. 

(”Men do not govern, men do not rule or make the laws. A few may scribe or translate or argue the laws for the great ladies of the realm but it is for men to keep and protect the home” the parish priestess had told him “you must refrain from gaining ideas above your nature Thomas Cromwell for it will lead you into ruin”)


	2. You Can (Be Dragged Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Tudor and marriage issues. Set in my Tudors Matriarchy AU universe.

“I have not yet decided Henry, whether I will make your bed mate a head shorter” 

In that moment Prince Henry Tudor is terrified of his sister, terrified as he’d never thought to be - not even when she’d commanded him to marry the elderly Queen of France. Margaret had always been a loving older sister - they’d spent their childhoods in the same palace before Margaret was moved to Ludlow at ten and they’d had a happy childhood - there was Arthur - a steady big brother, he’d had Mary, his wonderful little sister, Queen Elizabeth was a loving mother to her children and their father had been a warm and steady presence in their lives. 

He’d never thought his darling older sister would be threatening his new wife with beheading and calling him an undutiful reckless wanton. 

“You promised me,” he’d yelled almost in despair “you promised me your majesty that I may marry a woman of my choice if the Queen of France died before I could give her children.” but Margaret hadn’t seen it like that - had only seen the defiance of her will, the way her brother had so flagrantly disobeyed his duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who Henry married? (I'll give you a hint it's a shrewd and intelligent courtier and diplomat who is the best friend of Princess Mary Tudor and who was recently made a Marquess for her work)


End file.
